a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bamboo furniture making technology and more specifically, to a bamboo frame member mounting structure for making bamboo furniture.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Many different materials, such as wood, plastics, metal and etc. may be used for making storage boxes, cabinets and other furniture. For the advantage of eco-friendly characteristic, high durability, easy to clean and nice looking, bamboo and wood furniture are highly invited.
A regular bamboo furniture includes a frame structure formed by connecting multiple bamboo frame members together. These bamboo frame members may be made in either of the following two ways:
The first way is to cut a bamboo pole into small bamboo strips, and then to press-bonding multiple bamboo strips with an adhesive into a bamboo plate, and then to cut the bamboo plate into bamboo frame members subject to the desired shape and size.
The second way is to crush a bamboo pole into a bamboo paste, and then to mix the bamboo paste thus obtained with an adhesive, and then to mold the mixture thus obtained into a boom plate through a hot press molding technique, and then to cut the bamboo plate into bamboo frame members subject to the desired shape and size.
When connecting two bamboo frame members together during construction of a bamboo furniture, an adhesive is usually used to bond the two bamboo frame members together, and then a nail is obliquely driven into the two bonded bamboo frame members to enhance the connection. Alternatively, a pin hole may be made on each of two bamboo frame members at a predetermined angle, for example, perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of each of two bamboo frame members, and then a pin is coated with a layer of an adhesive and then fitted with its two opposite ends into the pin hole on each of the two bamboo frame members to connect the two bamboo frame members firmly together.
However, the bamboo frame structure constructed according to the aforesaid prior art design is not durable in use. When the bamboo furniture receives an impact or external pressure, more particularly the pressure comes in a direction parallel to the extending direction of the pin, the pin may be forced out of the respective bamboo frame member, resulting in collapse of the bamboo furniture.